Prior to the time when the mounting device of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,644 became available, the standard practice was to provide keyways in the shaft and on the confronting cylindrical surface of the machine element which were registered to enable the insertion of a key to mount the element on the shaft against relation rotation. Earlier attempts to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional mounting involved complicated mechanism which required a high degree of skill and competance to perform the assembly initially and to make any adjustments which are normally required when an adjustable mounting is specified.
The device of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,644 overcomes the problems of the conventional keyed union between the shaft and the machine element and also the inherent expense and difficulties encountered in the use of other commercial units.
The device of my patent is designed to be universely applicable to existing machinery. The present invention provides a method of mounting a machine element on a shaft which operates on the principle of my invention and is made simpler, and requires less room and is more economical by modifying the shaft to incorporate one of the operative parts of my mechanism.